Achievements
There are a great many things to see and do in Middle-earth on your adventures. Along with all the new features of the Mod comes a new, more organized, and more stable achievement system to better record your many accomplishments. Upon first entering Middle-earth you will be shown an on-screen prompt to press a key (default 'L') which will bring up the Middle-earth menu. Use the arrow buttons to the right and left to scroll through the various menus, until you get to the achievement list. On the achievement screen, achievements which have been earned are lit up with red check marks beside them, while the achievements that have not yet been earned are darkened. If achievements can't be unlocked because of your current alignment, they will be removed from the list. The arrows at the top of the screen are used to navigate between categories, the scroll bar there allows faster scrolling. The scroll bar to the right moves through the selected category's achievements. Above the GUI, you'll find the grand total over all categories, and how much of it, you already completed. Similar to vanilla Minecraft, there are two ways to know when you've earned an achievement. The first is a pop-up notification on the upper right corner of the screen. The second is a notification in the chat box, which can be seen by other players as well. Special Features The new achievement system differs from the vanilla system in a number of ways. * Storage: Achievements are stored per-world, and they never reset. Say goodbye to the annoyances of ruining your legitimate survival worlds by earning the achievements on a creative world, and of seeing the 'Taking Inventory' prompt over and over again! * Influence of alignment: With alignment being such a key feature in the Mod, a lot of the Middle-earth achievements depend on it. Some achievements can be earned by only good players, some only by evil players, and some are available to both sides - although they may be easier to obtain for a certain alignment. At first all achievements will be shown, but once you raise or lower your alignment you will only be able to see the achievements appropriate to that side. * Categories: Due to the amount of new achievements, the vanilla 'branching' display system has been thrown out in favour of a new more easily navigable category-based system. There are several categories including a 'General' category as well as a category for each major region of Middle-earth (some minor biomes are combined into one large region, such as 'Rhovanion'). Each achievement belongs to a single category. * Progress display: The achievement screen also displays progress counts once you have reached either +1 or -1 alignment. At the top of the screen, your progress for all achievements in all categories is shown. Each category also has an individual progress count. These progress counts only take into account achievements your player is able to earn, not achievements from the opposite alignment side. Rewards Need an incentive to start collecting achievements? Then it might interest you to know that some shields can only be unlocked if the player earns a certain minimum amount of achievements. A bronze adventurer's shield requires 25 completed achievements, a silver adventurer's shield requires 50 achievements, a gold adventurer's shield requires 100 achievements, and the rare mithril shield requires 200 achievements. The total amount of achievements is 501 (including 11 Utumno achievements, as of ), which sadly does not have a reward. In addition, the earning of achievements also unlocks a greater number of custom waypoints available to the player. List of Achievements The following is a list of all possible achievements and how to achieve them. They are organized by region, just like they are in the Mod. Important: As mentioned above, the number of achievements shown on the screen varies with the alignment gained. So before removing entries from the following list, make sure that they have been removed from the Mod. Use the command, /alignment set all 0 to check this. And even with alignment 0, the "slayer" achievements will be suppressed. General (Total: 59) The Shire (Total: 21) * Hobbit Slayer: Kill a hobbit - Note: The broadcasting of this achievement can be disabled in the configuration to protect new evil players from being persecuted on servers. * Incongruous Zookeeper: Ride a giraffe into the Shire * Local Shirriff: Complete a Hobbit mini-quest * Master of Ceremonies: Perform a hobbit marriage * On Duty: Hire a unit from a Hobbit Shirriff Chief * Poor Old Bill: Tame, saddle, equip a chest to and ride a Shire Pony * Street Credit: Sell some Pipeweed leaf to a Hobbit Bartender * Weed Wizard: Blow a smoke ship from a Magic Pipe * Welcome Customer: Trade with a Hobbit Bartender ||Show The Shire achievements|Hide}} Blue Mountains (Total: 14) * Blue Mountains Smith: Smelt an ingot of Blue Dwarf Steel in the Dwarven Forge * Blue Riches: Trade with a Blue Mountains Miner * Fires of the Mountains: Trade with a Blue Mountains Smith * The Mountains' Might: Hire a unit from a Blue Mountains Commander * Warrior of Ered Luin: Equip a full suit of Blue Dwarven armour * Wealth from Abroad: Trade with a merchant of the Blue Mountains * Welcoming Halls: Complete a Blue Mountains mini-quest ||Show Blue Mountains achievements|Hide}} Lindon (Total: 13) * Of Elder Days: Equip a full suit of Gondolinian armour * The Last Alliance: Hire a unit from a Lindon Lord ||Show Lindon achievements|Hide}} Eriador (Total: 47) * Dúnedain Crafter: Craft an item on the * Dúnedain Slayer: Kill a Dúnadan of the North * Errand Scout: Complete a Dúnedain of the North mini-quest * For Imladris!: Hire a unit from a Rivendell Captain * Friend of Rivendell: Complete a Rivendell mini-quest * Gundabad Orc Slayer: Kill a Gundabad Orc * Hill-troll Slayer: Kill a Hill-troll * Livery of Lord Elrond: Equip a full suit of Rivendell armour * Long Live the Chieftain: Defeat the Hill-troll Chieftain * Masters of Stealth: Hire a unit from a Ranger of the North Captain * Memories of the North: Equip a full set of Arnorian Armour * Outlaw: Kill a Ranger of the North * Rabble Rouser: Hire a unit from a Gundabad Orc Chieftain * Ranging Arms: Trade with a Dúnedain Blacksmith * Rivendell Crafter: Craft an item on the * Rivendell Elf Slayer: Kill a Rivendell Elf * Scavenging Filth: Complete a Gundabad mini-quest * Scourge of the Mountains: Equip a full suit of Gundabad Uruk armour * Statue Collector: Collect a troll statue using a pickaxe * The Reforging: Trade with a Rivendell Smith * Treasures of Imladris: Trade with a Rivendell Wanderer * Troll Slayer: Kill a troll * Watcher: Equip a full suit of Ranger armour * Scrounging and Scavenging Trade with a Gundabad Orc Scrounger ||Show Eriador achievements|Hide}} Bree-land (Total: 2) Angmar (Total: 13) * Angmar Orc Slayer: Kill an Angmar Orc * Forth to Ruin!: Equip a full suit of Angmar armour * Hillman Slayer: Kill a Hillman of Rhudaur * Horde of Hillmen: Hire a unit from a Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain * Hour of Vengeance: Hire a unit from an Angmar Orc Chieftain * Servant of Evil: Complete an Angmar mini-quest * Wicked Wares: Trade with an Angmar Orc Trader * Snow-troll Slayer Kill a Snow-troll ||Show Angmar achievements|Hide}} Eregion (Total: 1) Enedwaith (Total: 3) Dunland (Total: 11) * Dunlending Slayer: Kill a Dunlending * Fine Dining: Trade with a Dunlending Bartender * We Fight for You!: Hire a unit from a Dunlending Warlord ||Show Dunland achievements|Hide}} Misty Mountains (Total: 3) Forodwaith (Total: 1) Rhovanion (Total: 10) Mirkwood (Total: 25) * Out of Bond: Ride a barrel through the rivers of Mirkwood * Pest Control: Kill a Mirkwood Spider * Sorcerous Dealings: Trade with a Dol Guldur Orc Trader * Spider Spawn: Complete a Dol Guldur mini-quest * The Corrupt: Equip a full suit of Dol Guldur armour * Trust of the Elves: Complete a Wood-elf mini-quest * Wood-elf Slayer: Kill a Wood-elf * Wood-elven Crafter: Craft an item on the * Woodland Forge: Buy an item from a Wood-elf Smith ||Show Mirkwood achievements|Hide}} Dale (Total: 14) * Dalish Slayer: Kill a Man of Dale * Dalishmen at Arms: Hire a unit from a Dalish Captain * Deeds of Dale: Complete a Dale mini-quest * For the North!: Equip a full suit of Dalish armour * Forges of the North: Trade with a Dalish Blacksmith * Freshly Baked: Trade with a Dalish Baker * Gifts of Dale: Trade with a Dalish Merchant * Surprise!: Open a Dalish cracker ||Show Dale achievements|Hide}} Iron Hills (Total: 20) * Dwarven Smith: Smelt an ingot of Dwarven Steel in the Dwarven Forge * Dwarven Treasures: Trade with a merchant of the Iron Hills * Eyes of the Dwarves: Drink a mug of Dwarven Tonic * In Dark Places: Mine some glowstone ore * Khazâd ai-mênu!: Hire a unit from a Dwarf Commander * Kin of Durin: Complete a Durin's Folk mini-quest * Ludicrously Wealthy: Use some spare mithril to decorate your Dwarven bricks * Mellon!: Open a Dwarven Door * Spot the Difference: Speak with a female dwarf * The Reluctant Union: Perform a dwarf marriage among Durin's Folk ||Show Iron Hills achievements|Hide}} Lothlórien (Total: 16) * Forest Warrior: Equip a full suit of Galadhrim armour * Friend of the Lady: Complete a Galadhrim mini-quest * Gifts from Afar: Trade with a Galadhrim Wanderer * Glittering Depths: Mine a crystal of Edhelmir * Grey Wanderer: Equip a full Galadhrim hithlain cloak * I Want That Wood!: Cut down a Mallorn tree and defend your right to do so * Lórien's Finest: Hire a unit from a Galadhrim Lord * Traveller: Enter an Elven Portal ||Show Lothlórien achievements|Hide}} Fangorn (Total: 10) Rohan (Total: 32) * Rohirrim Slayer: Kill one of the Rohirrim * Shady Deal: Trade with an Uruk Trader * Snaga Slayer: Kill an Isengard Snaga * The Feared: Equip a full suit of Uruk armour * Uruk Crafter: Craft an item on the * Uruk Slayer: Kill an Uruk * Uruk Smith: Smelt an ingot of Uruk Steel in the Orc Forge ||Show Rohan achievements|Hide}} Gondor (Total: 47) * Duinhir's Bowman: Hire a unit from a Blackroot Vale Bowlord * Fearless Defenders: Hire a unit from a Lamedon Captain * Fertile Fields: Hire a farmhand from a Gondor Farmer * For Gondor!: Equip a full suit of Gondorian armour * Forlong's Axes: Hire a unit from a Lossarnach Captain * Friend of the Princes: Hire a unit from a Dol Amroth Captain * Gondorian Crafter: Craft an item on the * Gondorian Slayer: Kill a Man of Gondor * Green Hill Soldier: Equip a full suit of Pinnath Gelin armour * Guardian of the Havens: Equip a full suit of Pelargir armour * In Aid of Gondor: Complete a Gondor mini-quest * Knights of Gondor: Hire a unit from a Gondorian Captain * Levies of the Streams: Hire a unit from a Lebennin Levymaster * Market Business: Trade with a stallkeeper in a Gondor Market * Ranger Slayer: Kill a Ranger of Ithilien * Soldiers in Green: Hire a unit from a Pinnath Gelin Captain * Swan Knight: Equip a full suit of Dol Amroth armour * Swan Slayer: Kill a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth * Sweet Galenas: Buy a pipeweed plant from a Gondor Farmer * The Beacons are Lit!: Light a Beacon of Gondor * The Stumbling Gondorian: Trade with a Gondor Bartender * Tridents of the Coast: Hire a unit from a Pelargir Commander * Warrior of Lamedon: Equip a full suit of Lamedon armour * Windows on the West: Hire a unit from an Ithilien Ranger Captain ||Show Gondor achievements|Hide}} Nindalf (Total: 4) Mordor (Total: 28) * Olog Slayer: Kill an Olog-hai * Orc Smith: Smelt an ingot of Orc Steel in the Orc Forge * Spider Slayer: Kill a Mordor Spider * Survivalist: Eat a Morgul-shroom * The Black Market: Trade with a Mordor Orc Trader * The Bombardier: Craft an orc bomb * To War!: Hire a unit from a Mordor Orc Commander * Where There's a Whip...: Hire a slave from a Mordor Slaver * Witch-king: Equip a full suit of Morgul armour ||Show Mordor achievements|Hide}} Dorwinion (Total:19) * Dorwinion Elf Slayer: Kill a Dorwinion Elf * Dorwinrim Slayer: Kill a Man of Dorwinion * Fine Wines: Buy an item from a Dorwinion Vintner-elf * For the Wine!: Hire a unit from a Vintner Guard Captain * Friend of the Vintners: Complete a Dorwinion mini-quest * Heady Vintage: Drink a mug of wine * Order of Bladorthin: Hire a unit from a Dorwinion Elf Captain * Picking Grapes: Hire a vinehand from a Dorwinion Vinekeeper * Tragedy of the Commons: Get away with stealing grapes from a vineyard * Vintner Guard: Equip a full suit of Dorwinion armour * Viticulture: Harvest some grapes from a grapevine * Warrior of Bladorthin: Equip a full suit of Dorwinion Elven armour * Wealth of Dorwinion: Trade with a Dorwinion Merchant ||Show Dorwinion achievements|Hide}} Rhûn (Total: 21) * The Golden Forge: Trade with an Easterling Blacksmith * The Might of the East: Hire a unit from an Easterling Warlord ||Show Rhûn achievements|Hide}} Orocarni (Total: 1) Near Harad (Total: 15) * Southron Slayer: Kill a Southron of Near Harad * The Might of the South: Hire a unit from a Southron Warlord ||Show Near Harad achievements|Hide}} Umbar (Total: 1) Far Harad Savannah (Total: 13) * Moredain Slayer: Kill one of the Moredain * Rites of Passage: Complete a Moredain mini-quest * Strength of the Tribe: Hire a unit from a Moredain Chieftain * Tribal Gifts: Trade with a Moredain village trader * Warrior of the Sunlands: Equip a full suit of Moredain armour ||Show Far Harad Savannah achievements|Hide}} Far Harad Jungle (Total: 14) * Tauredain Slayer: Kill one of the Tauredain * Tropical Crops: Trade with a Tauredain Farmer ||Show Far Harad Jungle achievements|Hide}} Pertorogwaith (Total: 10) * Half-troll Slayer: Kill a Half-troll * Trollish Tasks: Complete a Half-troll mini-quest ||Show Pertorogwaith achievements|Hide}} Belegaer (Total: 2) Utumno (Total: 11) Note: Utumno achievements will only be unlocked and viewable when the player enters Utumno. Category:Gameplay